


Billerella

by TriangulumHotDangulumm



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MABEL SHIPS IT, The two dorks dance, i dont know, inside jokes yay, thanks for that jump rope song Thais, what even is this, woo random one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriangulumHotDangulumm/pseuds/TriangulumHotDangulumm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically, the backstory to this fic is; I was in gym with two of my friends and one of them goes to get some jump ropes. She comes back with a blue jump rope and a yellow jump rope. And after my comment of 'oml you got us billdip', she ties them together so we have a big jump rope. Then friend(/wifey) gets ready to be the person who jumps. Friend #1 starts singing this song that goes 'cinderella, dressed in yellow, went up stairs to kiss her fellow' and I, of course, say, 'no, it's billerella' aaaaand now I'm writing this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billerella

Why had he agreed to do this?

Oh wait,

_He hadn't._

Mabel had somehow forced him and Bill to recreate 'Cinderella'. How? Well, Dipper just can't say no to that look of sadness in Mabel's 'puppy dog' face.

Why Bill had agreed aswell was still a mystery, never to be found out by anyone ever.

So, Dipper stood alone(well, alone except for Mabel, who was quietly squeeling in the background), waiting for Bill to come down the stairs. For some odd reason, Dipper was nervous. He didn't understand why though.

Dipper didn't have to wait very long for Bill to come down into the 'grand ball'. All Dipper could do was stare at Bill. Mabel had  _actually_ gotten Bill into a dress. A  _dress._ Bill, an all powerful dream demon, was in  _a dress._ He couldn't help but giggle as Bill picked up his dress to walk down the stairs without tripping.

_Was he wearing heals?_

Bill shot him a glare once he got Dipper giggling at him. Dipper stopped giggling as Bill made it to the bottom and started walking over to him.

"You look lovely,  _Billerella._ " Dipper smirked as he took a closer look at Bill's dress. It was a light blue and had bits off glitter sprinkled about here and there. Also strapless, he noticed. Slivery white gloved covered Bill's hands and forearms. He had a sparkly white and blue neckless with a matching bow in his hair.

Bill put on a fake smile, "You look great aswell,  _Dip Charming._ " while not the best nickname he's made, he still chuckled when Dipper glared at him.

Mabel turned on a slow dance and giggled as she watched Dipper's face heat up. It wasn't like he hadn't expected to be forced to dance with Bill, but he wasn't expecting to do it right then. When no one made a move to get the other to dance with them, Mabel whisper-shouted, " _Just do it!_ "

Dipper sighed, he  _was_ the prince and in all the movies, it's the prince who asks the lady to dance. He put out his hand for Bill to take, "May I have this dance?" his felt his face heat up as he spoke. He was about to dance with a demon.

Bill had his signature shit-eating grin plastered across his face as he took Dipper's hand, "Why, of course you may, my prince." Tiny squeals could be heard coming from behind the couch as Mabel watched with pure glee.

Getting in position was a bit awkward. Dipper had thought that Bill would lead because not only did he not know how to dance but he also knew Bill didn't like to be a follower. But Bill is also full of surprises. Bill didn't make a move to lead, he put his hands on Dipper's shoulders and waited for  _Dipper_ to lead. Dipper knew the basics of slow dancing so he put his hands on Bill's waist and then made a face that said, ' _please help_ '.

Bill sighed, he was going to have his Pine Tree suffer and figure out how to lead without any help, but that face was just too adorable and he couldn't help himself. He began to move his feet and Dipper looked down to make sure he wasn't stepping on Bill's. The blonde laughed and pushed Dipper's head up to look at him, "Just keep your eyes on me, you'll be fine." he whispered. Bill wouldn't mind if Dipper stepped on his feet, the shoes he was wearing weren't his and he liked the feeling of pain anyway.

Dipper gave a nervous smile and followed along with Bill. Despite him being forced to do this, he was starting to have fun. He decided it was best if he simply ignored all of the giggling and squealing coming from Mabel to focus on Bill. Even though he was being sarcastic with what he had said earlier, Bill really did look nice. Mabel had a way with fashion and it showed. The color of the dress and accesories made Bill's honey colored eyes and bright yellow hair pop. Once Dipper was finished getting lost in Bill's eyes, he noticed a light pink dusted across his face. Bill was blushing. Did he do that? Did he make Bill blush? The thought of that made Dipper feel giddy inside and he smiled brightly.

Bill couldn't help but knit his eyebrows together and smile. His Pine Tree was adorable. The pink on his face grew a bit more once he saw Dipper's face go a bright red. 

What happened? Why was Pine Tree blushing like this? Did he do something?

Once Dipper saw Bill's face go from shit-eating grin to a smile with genuine affection, his face went red. He had never seen Bill with that look before. He kinda liked it. Dipper then noticed Bill's blush grow and he smiled again.

Bill smiled again, he didn't think this would be very fun, but he was gladly mistaken. His mind began to wander and then he remembered what happens in every Disney princess movie. A kiss. By this point, both he and Dipper had forgotten they were recreating 'Cinderella', and Mabel was too busy squealing to care what happens next as long as it was cute. So, Bill thought that maybe he could kiss Dipper. Now would be a good time, they're both happy and it's pretty normal to kiss in a situation like this.

He took his gaze off of Dipper's eyes and onto his mouth, thinking Dipper wouldn't notice. Bill began to stare and his cheeks went light pink.

Dipper noticed Bill's blush and then realised what he was looking at. He smirked a bit, which caused Bill to go red as he looked back into Dipper's eyes.

"I-I um, was ju-"

He was cut off by a warmth being pressed against his lips. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his Pine Trees neck, melting into him.

Dipper chuckled lightly into the kiss, he found Bill's weakness, kisses. He would keep that in mind, just incase. Dipper snaked one arm around Bill's torso brought his other arm up to play with Bill's hair.

Mabel at this point was a squealing mess, taking out her phone to take pictures and record this amazing moment. She had expected them to kiss, but knowing Dipper, she thought it would only be one the cheek. Boy, was she wrong, and very happily so.

Dipper pulled away, in need of air. He looked at Bill, who was blushing like crazy. That was Bill's first kiss, and it was amazing. Dipper giggled at the face he was making and lightly kissed Bill again.

Bill smiled and nuzzled his nose into Dipper's neck. "Who knew you could be so cuddly," Dipper smiled, he liked this side of Bill.

"Oh, shut up,  _Dip Charming_." he laughed lightly onto Dipper's skin.

"Anything for you,  _Billerella._ "

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad at endings ._.


End file.
